Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a smart television technology, and more particularly, to a smart television system and a turn-on and turn off method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional method for turning off a smart television system includes following steps.
In step S101, a cache of a file system is stored to an external memory.
In step S102, operations of peripheral devices are stopped.
In step S103, all non-activation chips prompted to enter an idle status. A non-activating chip refers to a chip other than a memory chip.
In step S104, the entire power is disconnected.
In a conventional smart television system, the power of the television main chip and the power of peripheral devices are simply disconnected when a power key on a remote controller is pressed, and statuses of the main chip and the peripheral devices are not stored. In a standby function built-in an Android operating system, instead of being completely disconnected from the power, the main chip and the peripheral devices are caused to enter a low power consumption state. Further, while playing the background music, as the wake lock is locked, the system only shuts down the screen and does not achieve a standby mode.
When the power key on the remote controller is again pressed to power on the smart television system, the power on method includes steps shown in FIG. 2.
In step S111, the main chip is powered on.
In step S112, the system activates programs for initializing hardware.
In step S113, the operating system is loaded to the memory to initialize the operating system.
In step 114, the Android operating system is loaded and activated.
In step S115, the television main program is loaded and activated.
It can be seen from the above that, in the power-on process, the system needs to be reloaded and initialized, the television main program needs to be loaded and the dynamic program link of the database need to be performed. Such process is extremely time-consuming, and provides a slow power-on speed that yields unsatisfactory user experiences.
Therefore, there is a need for a smart television system and a turn-on and turn off method thereof for solving the above issues.